


Chains

by Kagamichin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Eren Gagged, Fluff and Angst, Implied Bondage, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rope Bondage, kind of PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichin/pseuds/Kagamichin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chains in his arms weren't the only thing that kept him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, my #1 SnK fanfic. It wasn’t supposed to be so short. It wasn’t supposed to finish like that. It wasn’t supposed to stop writing there. It wasn’t supposed to my brain stop to develop the story… Anyway… Hope you like it!  
> [not revised]
> 
> Second chapter has some flashbacks of the night.

The strings attached to his arms were not the only thing that held him. The bonds of friendship and a feeling uncertain and unexplored filled his chest in a way that he had never felt before. Thus, without even realizing it, he was chained and dependent on the man beside him, who was sleeping peacefully, he even seemed to be that arrogant and unfailing Lance Corporal Rivaille from when he was awake. But even so, Eren liked the feeling of having him there by his side; he has sure enough that he would not be abandoned and thrown to his poor luck. Rivaille kept him focused, kept him concentrated; he helped him to rationalize. Rivaille exerts that power over him.

With a small smile, Eren stroked Rivaille's dark hair carefully not to wake him up. Then he looked at his own naked body, which had some scratches and red marks on the skin. Eren remembered the dense and lustful night that they had shared; the marks on his wrist just helped him to recall even more what they had done. However, it felt good. It felt as if he was loved and wanted. He felt alive. Eren looked at the man lying down, who was hugging him possessively by the waist. Being with Rivaille was the best thing he has done so far. And Eren just hoped that it could remain that way forever.


	2. Chains (small flashback included)

_His mouth was gagged, and his wrists were well knotted by a rope on the headboard. His legs were spread, accommodating the small but strong body of the man who was called to be the humanity strongest soldier. The man between his legs was caressing every inch of his skin with those skillful hands, tracing the muscles of his torso and pinching his nipples while that hot and sinful mouth was sliding its tongue all over his thighs and crotch in a sweet but torturous way._

_Eren gasped when the playful tongue licked the tip of his throbbing erection, circling all over the head, sliding through his length to reach his balls lightly sucking them and returning to the tip, giving a quick kiss. And finally those hypnotizing eyes were locked on Eren’s eyes, a smirk appeared on those lips immediately when he analyzed Eren's pleasurable expression._

_“I’m gonna enter you now, Brat.”_

_The pleasure of being filled and the first thrust inside him was just the first spark of the night._

The strings attached to his arms were not the only thing that held him. The bonds of friendship and a feeling uncertain and unexplored filled his chest in a way that he had never felt before. Thus, without even realizing it, he was chained and dependent on the man beside him, who was sleeping peacefully, he even seemed to be that arrogant and unfailing Lance Corporal Rivaille from when he was awake. But even so, Eren liked the feeling of having him there by his side; he has sure enough that he would not be abandoned and thrown to his poor luck. Rivaille kept him focused, kept him concentrated; he helped him to rationalize. Rivaille exerts that power over him.

_“Hey, Eren.” the low husky voice calling Eren’s name made the younger shiver and moan, moving his hips against the other’s. “Look at me.” Again that voice filled Eren’s ears. The speech was an order, but he couldn’t look at the man above him. It was too embarrassing._

_“Focus, Eren!” his voice almost yelled, trying to catch the other’s attention. However, it didn’t work. And the eldest voice lowered an octave, saying in a deep and dangerous tone, “It’s an order. Look at me, Brat.”_

_He tried to ignore that voice. He tried to avert that order. He tried. And he noticed that he couldn’t. He couldn’t deny anything to that man. He needed every inch of that magnificent soldier._

_Eren looked at Rivaille’s blurred but at the same time focused grayish eyes._

_“You’re mine.”_

_The speech was short but effective. Eren wrapped his legs around Rivaille’s hips, even more, trying to bring the other closer to him. Before their movements could start to get more intense, Rivaille undid the rope’s knot, freeing Eren’s hands and also took off the small cloth that had been used to gag him. Now with his free hands, Eren immediately grabbed his superior’s nape, pulling him down a bit in attempting to kiss him. At first, he had been denied, although in less than a second their tongues were meeting in the small space between their mouths._

_There was no more waiting to the eldest, and he started to increase his hip swings almost pulling all his length out of Eren and slamming inside him again in the very next second._

With a small smile, Eren stroked Rivaille's dark hair carefully not to wake him up. Then he looked at his own naked body, which had some scratches and red marks on the skin. Eren remembered the dense and lustful night that they had shared; the marks on his wrist just helped him to recall even more what they had done. However, it felt good. It felt as if he was loved and wanted. He felt alive. Eren looked at the man lying down, who was hugging him possessively by the waist. Being with Rivaille was the best thing he has done so far. And Eren just hoped that it could remain that way forever.


End file.
